Un faucon à bout
by SoulDragon98
Summary: Takao est amoureux de Midorima depuis bientôt un an et tente de garder ses sentiments cachés, combien de temps encore va-t-il y arriver?


Voici une nouvelle fiction, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple que je trouve vraiment adorable, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères et j'espère que ça va aller.

Cette fanfiction devrait faire deux ou trois chapitres avec un lemon prévu à la fin.

Je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire et publier la suite rapidement mais je ne donne pas de date parce je sais pas quand je vais avoir l'inspiration d'écrire la suite.

Les personnages et univers appartiennent à leur auteur original : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous^^

* * *

 **Un faucon à bout**

 _Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin_

Ça va faire presque un an maintenant que Takao a rencontré Midorima : le fabuleux shooter de la génération miracle, 16 ans, 1 mètre 95 pour 79 kg, né le 7 juillet, être superstitieux, sûr de lui voir hautain avec les autres, distant, confiant en ces capacités et tsundere en plus de ça. Oui vraiment, Takao Kazunari se demandait bien pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, pourquoi sa foutu tête le suivait-elle constamment ?

Takao avait pourtant tout essayé pour se le sortir de la tête mais rien à faire, le shooter de Shutoku y était bien ancré comme une moule à son rocher et ce pour longtemps lui semblait-il.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce binoclard putain** , jura-t-il en lançant un ballon de basket à travers le gymnase.

En effet, Takao était seul dans le bâtiment, tout le monde était parti après l'entraînement enfin seul à un détail près et pas des moindres, le gars aux yeux verts était toujours dans les vestiaires, sûrement encore en très de s'occuper de sa main gauche. Les deux coéquipiers avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble après les cours et Takao n'y avait pas mis fin même après que ses sentiments à l'égard du numéro 6 étaient passés de la simple camaraderie entre joueur à un amour inexplicable et indélébile. Il continuait à l'attendre et cela pour deux raisons très simples : ne pas que l'autre ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il était plutôt voir carrément maniaque en fait et surtout parce que c'était un véritable déchirement de le quitter.

 **\- Shin-chan dépêche-toi, j'ai faaiiiim...** Gémit-il à travers le gymnase désert, sa voix résonnait dans le bâtiment, seul réponse à son apparente solitude.

Takao avait beau ne plus supporter la présence de celui qu'il aimait et cette distance si infranchissable entre eux, il ne pouvait pas changer ses vielles habitudes de taquiner et de brimer le plus grand, chose lui apportant une grande satisfaction même si en ce moment, il était plus d'humeur à ce plaindre qu'à rire. _La situation devient insupportable, je suis toujours au point mort,_ de telles pensées traînaient de plus en plus souvent dans l'esprit du Point Guard d'un des trois seigneurs de Tokyo mais Takao n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur lui-même et encore moins à le montrer aux autres. Et on ne pouvais pas dire non plus que leur relation était restée celle de leur rencontre, maintenant Midorima considéré Takao comme son égale sur le terrain et ne répliquait même plus lorsque celui-ci l'appelait par ce surnom qu'il trouvait agaçant et trop familier.

Une poignée, une porte, des pas... Takao se leva et sac sur l'épaule se dirigea vers la sortie rejoindre Midorima qui avait enfin terminé de se changer.

 **\- Shin-chan tu es encore plus long qu'une fille !** Maugréa le numéro 10, **franchement tu pourrais faire un effort, tu sors 1 heure après tout le monde. Je te rappelle qu'il est déjà tard, qu'on s'est entraîné toute la soirée et qu' on a un devoir de mathématiques demain.**

 **\- Ça va Kazunari ?**

Le cœur de Takao tressauta et quelque chose dans son ventre lui faisait mal; pourquoi Midorima prononçait son prénom maintenant c'était nouveau, _ce pourrait-il que... non, c'est rien, c'est juste une idée, je délire quand ça le concerne, du calme_. Mais tout de même son prénom qui sort des lèvres de son Shin-chan, ça faisait un drôle d'effet.

 **\- All is right pourquoi ?** Lui répondit le PG un grand sourire aux lèvres pour cacher son malaise.

 **\- Rien.**

 **\- Alors Shin-chan s'inquiète pour les autres et sans raison en plus ?** Le brima Takao, bien sûr il savait que ce n'était pas vrai et que même si Midorima ne le montrait pas, il s'intéressait à ses coéquipiers, il était comme ça, mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer.

 **\- « Cancers faites attention aux scorpions cette semaine, vos rapports pourraient se compliquer »** répondit-il machinalement.

 **\- Encore avec ton horoscope Shin-chan, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais** , soupira Takao soulagé par la réponse du gars aux cheveux verts.

 **\- Cet horoscope est très fiable.**

 **\- Ouais... Tu viens, on va manger un truc j'ai faim.**

 **\- Non, j'ai pas envie.**

Comme si Takao allais se laisser faire comme ça.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Shin-chan.**

Midorima se retrouva ainsi dans un restaurant de grillade, une petite boutique où ils s'étaient déjà rendus auparavant, forcés de manger avec l'équipe de Seirin à cause de l'orage qui les avait surpris. Takao n'arrêtait pas de parler, essayant de faire rire son acolyte toujours aussi distant, mais il ne se dérangeait pas de cette attitude, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire parler et le traîner dehors, c'était un tsundere, un putain de tsundere donc rien à faire mais au fond il savait qu'il l'appréciait.

Et il décida, comme à son habitude de le taquiner :

 **\- Dis Shin-chan combien de personne hormis moi supportent ton côté tsundere ?** questionna-t-il de son visage angélique

Pas de réponse, les yeux verts du shooter fuyaient le regard du faucon.

 **\- Shin-chan tu es trop mignon.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas mignon et je ne suis pas un tsundere Takao** , s'énerva Midorima en renfonçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 **\- Pfff...** Takao se mordit la lèvre, irrité par le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

Il était tard dans la soirée quand ils sortirent du restaurant, mais Takao revint à l'attaque poussé par le vent frais qui soufflait et qui semblait lui donner des ailes.

 **\- Shin-chan est un tsundere mais je suis sûr qu'il peut aimer quelqu'un.**

Takao gardait toujours un de ces yeux sur celui qu'il aimait pour le surveiller, alors quand un sourire passa l'espace d'un instant sur le visage de Midorima, il ne pu pas ne pas le remarquer et son cœur rata de nouveau un battement dans sa poitrine qui se serrait. _Impossible_ , le monde tourné autour de lui, tout était flou dans son esprit. _Non Takao, concentre toi, ne perds pas le contrôle maintenant, pas après tant d'efforts._

 **\- Alors Shin-chan ne répond rien ? Il est amoureux c'est trop mignon.**

 **\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Takao et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas.**

Takao avait était malmené ces derniers temps au niveau émotionnel et le quota de sentiments que chacun peut supporter possède une limite un peu comme un récipient. Mais là, le très grand vase du numéro 10 déjà bien remplit débordait maintenant de toutes parts. Takao, devenu incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, des larmes d'épuisement et de colère aux coins des yeux se retourna, saisit le plus grand par le bras, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et se mit à crier à pleine voix :

 **\- J'en ai ma claque maintenant Midorima de tes humeurs impossible, j'en peux plus de ton indifférence ok ? J'en des sentiments aussi, je suis pas à prendre et à jeter comme tu as envie. Je passe mon temps à faire des efforts pour te supporter et être gentil alors que toi, toi tu fais comme si je ne méritait même pas qu'on m'adresse la parole, tu ne fais que te taire comme si tout te saoulais.**

 **\- Tak...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es là si tu ne ressens rien ?! Pourquoi tu me laisses te traîner partout si tu n'en as rien à carré ?! Pourquoi tu restes alors que tu t'en fou de moi ?!** , les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, tous ce qu'il refoulait depuis des mois avait fini par sortir tristesse, frustration, colère, solitude, incompréhension. Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il allait le perdre et souhaitait se cacher dix pieds sous terre où personne ne viendrait le chercher pour oublier toute la peine qu'il traînait derrière lui, **Va te faire voir et fiche moi la paix !**

Takao lâcha le bras du plus grand, totalement déboussolé, et se mit à courir en direction de chez lui, empruntant la rue qu'ils avaient pris tellement de fois tous les deux, portait par l'air frais du soir.

Cette allée, ils l'avaient pris une fois dont ils se souviendraient toujours, c'était pour assister au match de Seirin contre Kaijo, Midorima avait insister pour y assister et Takao les y avait traînés avec son vélo et une remorque avant que le shooter ne l'abandonne dans un embouteillage. Le pauvre PG était alors arrivé exténué alors que le match était déjà fini.

Le shooter de Shutoku se retrouva alors seul, le long du trottoir qu'ils venaient de partager, éclairé faiblement par les quelques lampadaires, seul avec son incompréhension et ses souvenirs.

 **\- Putain, saloperie de fierté.**

* * *

C'est ti pas trop mignon tout ça^^ Si vous avez aimé (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et je vous dis à une prochaine fois .


End file.
